Non-digestible fats when ingested may remain liquid in the digestive tract resulting in an undesirable side-effect of pooling and leaking from the anal sphincter. One method of preventing pooling in the gut of non-absorbable fats is to increase the melting point of the non-absorbable fats above human body temperature (37-39° C.). When solid in the gut, these fats will not pool and are thus eliminated as a solid material. However, high-melting fats create other problems, such as “waxy mouthfeel” or food products (such as confectionary or chocolate) that are too hard, and may leave a “greasy residue” (such as with French fries) on food surfaces.